


吃醋（2）

by kaka_0404



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_0404/pseuds/kaka_0404





	吃醋（2）

重口慎入  
虽然说本来的后续梗不是这么想的，但突然想到了就莫名带感

艾伦俯下头亲吻着利威尔  
“喝了不少酒？”

“怎么，你不都在吧台看着呢吗”身下的人也没给好脾气

艾伦笑了笑，从沙发站起来，起身去厨房端了碗水  
“喝了吧，每次喝完酒过一阵子你都满世界找水喝”  
“这是不打算等会放我找水喝的意思？”

“哪敢啊老婆大人，心疼你还不行么，我再去给你倒一碗”  
“啧，那等会上到一半我要去上厕所，你可别扫了兴”

“哈哈，哪会”艾伦笑着答道  
当然，如果利威尔要是知道这个“哪会”只的是哪会不扫兴，还是哪会不让他上厕所，他绝不可能喝下这第二碗水

“来吧利威尔桑，我想你了”  
说着艾伦把利威尔抱到了窗前的躺椅，把利威尔靠在椅子上，一只手抚上对方的乳尖，另一只手探向对方的后穴

“别脸红啊，咱们住的可是高层呢”  
“闭上你的嘴”

不脸红对利威尔来说是不可能的，家里客厅的灯还开着，外面城市里的夜景也灯火通明；虽说住的是高层，但是这种semi-public给人感官的刺激绝对不小；利威尔也知道此刻艾伦是铁了心今天想在客厅要了他，他现在只求今晚的运动能早些结束

艾伦把利威尔压在躺椅上干了第一次，自己还没高潮的让利威尔帮自己撸了出来，随后两个人摸摸蹭蹭的又去沙发上干了第二次

虽然是这么说，但其实只有利威尔被干射了第二次，他本来想缓一下然后蹲下帮艾伦口出来，见艾伦并没有这个意思，他也就软塌塌的躺在了沙发上

全身精疲力劲的利威尔现在大脑也仿佛停止了运作，假设他现在是清醒的，他一定就能意识到艾伦没让他帮忙弄出来的背后一定有什么不好的企图

但利威尔是等到被横腰抱起放到地上，艾伦火辣辣的盯着他打算再次插入时才发现有什么不对  
“喂，艾伦，停下”  
“我射不出来了已经”

“我知道，但我还没射呢”  
“你看我这么可怜辛苦耕耘，也好歹心疼下我嘛”说着就自顾自地开始了进出

利威尔踢不过打不过，也就随他去了，本以为马上就会完事，背后坚硬的地板开始膈的背有些发痛，痛觉让人清醒，利威尔这才反应过来艾伦并没有拉他去有地毯的地方做

“艾伦！”利威尔有种不好的预感，艾伦平常对他也都是怜香惜玉，就算小小的sm癖好也绝对不会伤着他，今天既然想在地上来，为什么又会忍心让他在坚硬地板上躺着呢

“发现了吗，利威尔桑”  
“可惜晚了啊”说着，艾伦加快了身下的频率

利威尔被操的全身开始发软，他觉得刚刚那两碗水经过半个多小时的消化现在已经躺在他的膀胱里了，每次被撞击仿佛都能听见肚子里的水声，每次被艾伦顶撞膀胱都会被刺激更加一分，激的他憋不住的想尿出来

“不行艾伦，你放开我”  
“艾伦！”

“不，要。”

被上了两次的利威尔已经没有什么力气，手软塌塌的推着艾伦的肩膀，并没能起到什么实质效果，可能还有一些反作用，身上的男孩心底的坏心思更加坚定了

“不行了艾伦，艾伦求求你，你，你放开我”  
利威尔已经被操的意识模糊，前段还要忍住液体流出的冲动，双腿已经基本发麻没有意识，后穴却在被不断摩擦

“利威尔桑会很舒服的，试试嘛，明天我来打扫”  
说罢艾伦更快速的开始大进大出，每一下进入都冲撞到最里面，每一下退出又回刚刚好摩擦到内壁的凸起，不停的刺激着前列腺让利威尔双腿停不下来的颤抖，嘴里也大呼大喊般才能缓过来气

“艾伦，艾伦求求你，我要不行了，要不行了”  
“利威尔桑，要被玩坏了吗”艾伦并没有任何减速，身下还如打桩般运动着

“艾伦我会尿出来的，放，放开我”  
“不行了，再干就要尿了”

然而这句话对艾伦来说如同火上浇油，艾伦早就知道利威尔今晚在憋着，就想操他操到失禁，就等着这一刻呢

“别，我求求你了艾伦，别啊啊啊”利威尔激烈的摇晃着臀部想躲开冲撞，但艾伦没有给他机会，死死的扣住对方的腰往自己这边送  
“求求你，艾伦，我，我真的要尿了”

艾伦突然在这个时候把手伸向利威尔的小腹，狠狠的一压

随着一声大叫的呻吟，一股水柱冲了出来  
利威尔刚想翻身企图逃脱，结果身下又是一阵猛烈的冲撞让他闸门大开，哗啦啦的全部留到了地上，爽到欲仙欲死，全身充痉挛般颤动

后穴的一阵紧缩让艾伦也忍不住射了出来，趴下想抱起身上的人时，发现利威尔还在高潮的余韵中不自觉的微微颤抖，缓都缓不过来。

艾伦就坐在他旁边，等他看起来好一些了，把他抱起走到浴室。  
利威尔现在自己虽然不愿意承认，但是这舒爽的心情仿佛自己第一次体会射精般，酣畅淋漓，全身的毛孔都在贪婪的呼吸着新鲜的空气；失禁的时候全身仿佛都不受自己控制的发抖，脑海里一片空白。

“真的，被操到失禁了啊，利威尔桑”  
“利威尔桑真棒呢，一边叫着一边就这么尿出来了”  
艾伦边洗边逗着怀里的猫咪，他可今天太尽兴了，利威尔的这一面还没有任何人见过。可惜利威尔累的眼皮都抬不起来，不然一定下一秒就一手刀削了这小子后颈

虽然利威尔不愿意承认那次的“事故”，自己爽归爽，丢人丢的可太大发了。以至于利威尔第二天早上起来看见一直在抹地的艾伦，脸红的砰的一下又关上门回到了房间。艾伦也像是打开了新开关般，每每有个什么节假日就求着利威尔要再玩一次，脸皮薄如纸片的利威尔自然次次都觉觉了艾伦的提议，甚至每每晚上两个人在家，艾伦给自己递来水时，都要犹豫不久

他小子今天是不是又有什么坏心思。。

后记：  
滴，学生卡


End file.
